


The Spirit of Chaos and the Element of Kindness: Tales of Friendship and Discord

by heavymetalqueen26



Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: But this needs more friendship fics, Friendship or Romance, Gen, I Ship It, Your decision, one shot series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavymetalqueen26/pseuds/heavymetalqueen26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The friendship of the unlikeliest of pairs, it is normal for everyone to want someone to listen even if that person doesn't completely understand them. For Discord, Fluttershy is his only friend -his best friend- one that he cares about more than anything. For Fluttershy, Discord is her oddest friend, but the one that needs her kindness the most.</p><p>Chapter 1: Trying; Discord just wanted a salad, he got a little bit more than he could chew.<br/>Chapter 2: Hello; Detention was something Discord soon became thankful for, and friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry about writing My Little Pony fanfiction. I can be a manly man and like ponies just as much as I like giant fighting robots.  
> >:I  
> I am the manliest man ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Edit] Fixed a lot of errors.

Discord chuckled as he watched the ponies cry out, their hooves making a constant clatter as they ran around in circles. Leaning back in his chair grinning he sipped on his glass of water. He watched the unicorns, pegasuses, and earth ponies as they screamed and ran around in terror. If he had known that ordering a salad would have done such a thing he would have taken his best friend out to eat so much sooner.

“Oh, oh! Look, it's my second favorite pony!” Discord called out waving his hands up and down as he shrieked with joy. Cackling as he watched Derpy try to avoid the scurrying ponies. Her flight pattern was a constant set of circles and loops. She didn't last long when she swerved to the left to avoid a panicking earth pony, that jumped a little too high, running right into one of the many street lamps. “Oh! It's just too perfect~! Wouldn't you say, my dear?”

Fluttershy hid her face behind the cafe menu, her cotton pink mane barely sticking out. Her face heated up with embarrassment again as Discord chuckled. She bit her lip and peaking over the paper on the table she whispered out her reply shyly. “If you say so- I mean, it's fine if you like it an-”

“No need to be so nervous, my dear, you can say whatever you like. Unless you think my mane is funny, if that is the case let me live in blissful ignorance.” The draconequus tapped his best friend playfully on the nose, grinning widely as the pegasus gave a small giggle.

“You know how I am about,” Discord pause to dramatically flip his bangs with the back of his lion hand, “my perfect mane.”

“Yes, I do know,” Fluttershy smiled shyly at her friend, speaking in her signature quiet voice. “I just wish it wasn't so... loud?”

“My dear, why didn't you say so earlier!” Discord covered his eyes with his eagle hand, snapping his fingers he giggled as the sound of the other ponies stopped completely. The ponies continued to scream and cry out, but now Flutershy and him couldn't hear the screams. “Does that suit you better, my dear?”

Fluttershy took in Discord's hopeful eyes, she knew that Discord would bend over backwards for her if she asked for it. She also knew that Discord didn't do anything but order what he wanted for lunch. That and it was healthier for the draconequus to have a bit of chaos in his life. She nodded as she went back to reading the menu, she knew that there was little she could do to change her friend, it was up to Discord if the draconequus wanted to be good.

Discord puffed out his chest slightly, pride washing off of him in waves. Of course he would be proud, his best friend was happy and being taken care of by him. His best friend, regardless of what the rainbow waste of space said, and he was the bestest friend that Fluttershy had, he made certain of it. He knew it was slightly petty to go through so much effort to try to out show the pegasus's other friends, but he was part dragon; dragon's were possessive and protective over what was theirs. Make no mistake, Fluttershy was HIS best friend. His only friend, so he was allowed to be a bit petty.

“Now since our waiter has run off,” Discord gave a mock sigh as he dramatically looked around to hide his grin. The earth pony was probably still trying to open the door that he magically glued shut.

“What would you like to eat, madame?” Discord popped up next to the yellow pegasus in the stereotypical waiter's outfit, the suit vest and all. A little french mustache wiggled as he pushed out his lips and fluttered his eyelashes at his friend. At her giggling he nearly fell out of character. With a small grin splitting his face he mussed that he would do anything to keep his best friend happy and safe. Readjusting the towel draped over his arm, he cleared his throat waiting for her order.

“Oh- Sorry,” Fluttershy whispered, “I- uh- can I have a sandwich?”

“What kind ma'am? There are,” Discord snapped his finger, little plates of sandwiches covering the table and paved patio around him. “Hum, there are a lot more than I thought there would be...” Spotting a sandwich made of mostly meat and one slice of cheese he pulled back in disgust. There wasn't even any bread on the sandwich, “Is that even a sandwich, it's just meat!”

Fluttershy turned to the sandwich in question, sure enough the sandwich was just slices of meat between fried meat. Discord gave another cry, “There isn't any bread! A sandwich is anything that is between two or more pieces of bread, it is not made of meat and ONE slice of cheese. You disgust me!” Discord whooshed the sandwich away with snap of his fingers, “Fluttershy my dear, you can have any sandwich but THAT one.”

Fluttershy giggled quietly into her hooves, Discord found the strangest things upsetting. He would get worked up over silly things and not take important things seriously unless she asked him to. The draconequus pouted at his friends laughter he was being serious, that was not a sandwich.

“It's not,” Discord whined as he draped over his friend. Slowly he pressed some of his weight onto the small pony, his clawed fingers tickling the pegausu's ribs. His happy parade was rained on by the appearance of his tied for least favorite pony. Sighing in irritation he snapped his fingers, making all the sandwiches disappear. His face dropping to a heavy frown as he leaned against the wooden table. Oh, joy, he thought with a snort as he watched five ponies run up to him in anger, well four ponies were running, one was flying. His least favorite ponies in all of Equestria –not counting Trollestia–, sadly that included Pinkie Pie, were here to “stop” him. It was enough to almost make him laugh as the rainbow maned pony snarled in his face. Snapping his fingers he brought the sound back. As funny as it was to watch the rainbow pony silently scream, he was still out to prove that he was Fluttershy's BESTEST friend.

“-so what do you think you're doing Discord?” Rainbowdash growled at the creature before her.

“Why I was taking my dearest and only friend out to lunch,” Discord smirked at the irritated pony as she tried to grab at his horns, ducking slightly he just shrugged, “I was only ordering a salad when they all started screaming.”

Applejack snorted, “I'm sure you did,” Turning to her shy friend she spoke softer, “Now, Sugercube, is he telling the truth?”

“Ye- yes, we were just going to have lunch when Discord ordered a salad and every started to scream,” Fluttershy mumbled pushing the coaster around. “He was really just trying to be nice...”

“See,” Discord flopped backwards, “You are all just SO mean to me, what have I ever done to deserve it?”

“You threw Equestria into chaos. Corrupted and hurt us, mainly Pinkie Pie.” Twilight Sparkle shouted back at him.

“Oh, pish-posh, that is so done and over with. You ponies keep living in the past,” Discord flopped down onto a blue bean bag chair. He just smirked as they continued to try to argue with him. Like he really cared about what they said or did, he scoffed as the one with the ridiculous purple hair called him a brute. Their words didn't sting like they did before, not since he was call a sweetheart.

He poofed up a bag of candy watching as Fluttershy's face twisted to a disappointed frown, “Rarity, he's not a brute he's my friend, just as much as you all are. Now please stop ganging up on him, you don't have to like him, but- but I wish you were more civil around him. He's changed, so- so why can't you guys just give him a chance, please?”

“Only if we get to throw a party!” Pinkie Pie shouted, “I didn't get to throw one when he was con- conver- became nice.”

“Oh, a party for me!” Discord hid his face behind a fan, “Oh, but I'm much too shy!”

“There's no need to be, everypony is going to be there and you just have to talk to everyone- and dance, you have to dance! There will be games, music, food, and cupcakes! You have to come!”

“Pinkie Pie, you can't just throw a party and not ask them about it,” Fluttershy scolded her friend lightly.

“What if it's a surprise party?”

“Well, then I guess it's OK then.”

“We aren't having a party for Dipcord,” Rainbow Dash grunted her hooves crossed over her chest as she floated above the ground. Her eyes glaring down the smirking draconequus. “The freak doesn't deserve one.”

“Dashy!” Fluttershy cried scandalized at the idea of one of her oldest friends call Discord a freak.

“What it's true and you know it!”

“No it's not, Discord is not a freak- no matter what anyone thinks. He is one of my best friends, he is kind, funny, and very sweet,” Fluttershy glared with tears in her eyes.

“Alright, I'm sorry I called him a freak,” Rainbow Dash grumbled, her eyes down cast in shame.

“Yay, we're throwing a party!” Pinkie Pie clapped her hooves, doing kicks as she pranced around balancing on her back legs. “Come on Dashy!” She cried clamping her jaw around the floating pegasus's left leg, “'E ar ging tuo deecoreate!”

“What?” The pegasus scream and shouted as she was dragged off by her enthusiastic friend. Her wings flapping to try to pull her out of the earth pony's grip. The remaining three watched as the two disappeared into Sugar Cube Corner.

“Don't let me catching you doing anything funny, Discord,” Twilight Sparkle threatened with a small glare. Blowing her mane out of her face she turned around to head back to her library, glancing back at the waving draconequus every once in awhile –making sure that there wasn't anything flying after her.

Rarity huffed, flipping her mane back with grace that came from practice, she wrapped her arms around the butter pony's neck in a tight hug. “Just let us know if he is bothering you, dear. I won't have anypony acting uncouth around you.” The mare turned around with a prim “humph” and stalked back as harshly as she could while looking after her manicured hooves.

Applejack just rolled her eyes at the others' reactions. Pulling down her hat and squaring her shoulders, she calmly strolled over to the draconequus, her eyes hard but understanding. “Now don't you give her any more problems, you know that she doesn't have the easiest time handling it, so stay out of trouble for her sake.” Turning back to Fluttershy she put a hoof on the mare's shoulders, “If it gets to be a bit too much just let me know alright?”

“Um, o-ok,” Fluttershy nodded, “I don't think it will be a problem, if that's alright with you?”

“Of course it is, Sugar cube.” Applejack gave her friend a small smile before nodding to Discord. Fluttershy and Discord watched as the earthpony pranced off with a proud trot.

“She is such a flipper-flopper.” Discord mused as he tilted his head slightly, “Going from hating me one minute to being almost accepting of me the next,” his head suddenly turned around too much to be natural, “It's enough to give a pony a neck cramp.”

“Please don't take what they say to heart, they don't mean it. At least I don't think they do...”

“Of course I won't take it to heart, they just want to lock me up and turn me to stone for the next thousand years.” He waved her concerns off. “Now about that party! I hear Pinie Pie throws the best parties!”

“Oh yes, they are very nice, she makes certain that there are ponies that I know there so I don't feel too uncomfortable. It's very kind of her to do so, she doesn't force me to dance when I don't want to either.” Fluttershy smiled as she told her friend all about the parties she has gone to. “Even at the party for that mean Griffin, Gild-”

“Mean griffin?”

“Oh, um, she was a friend of Rainbow Dash's, she wasn't very nice and, well, she roared at me, and... made me cry,” She mumbled out remembering the mean griffin. Her eyes looked back up at the spirit of chaos, the draconequus's teeth bared and eyes narrowed. It made her make a small squeak of fear. Hiding in her tail and mane she made a small whisper, “Sorry.”

Discord swooped down and wrapped his reptilian body around his smaller friends. Smiling softly he used his lion hand to pet his friend's head, “Oh, my dear, there is nothing for you to apologize about, it is HER who should be saying sorry.”

Fluttershy didn't look up from her hiding place at the draconequus's growl. “But I ran into her without looking and-”

“NO.” Discord growled into her pink mane, his mind already forming ways to get revenge on the next griffin he saw, “She made you cry, you! That is unforgivable, making my bestest and dearest friend cry, you wouldn't even hurt a soul- not even when you were wrestling that bear.”

“I was giving him a massage,” Fluttershy peeked out of her hiding place at her friend.

“Still! Making you cry,” Discord grumbled with rage, his tongue running over his snarled fang as he thought of all the unpleasant things he would do to the griffin for upsetting his friend. “And that takes a lot of courage my friend, even I am slightly afraid of bears.”

Discord put his eagle hand over his eyes, “They're so big and HAIRY, oh the hair, it's not even fabulous like my eyebrows.”

Giggling into her hooves she leaned into her friend's petting, “He's very sweet actually. You should see Applejack do a round up, it's very impressive, more than anything I could do.”

“Oh please, doing a rope trick is impressive? You just have to give them the stare and they would fall over themselves trying to form a line,” Discord snorted resting his head on his lion arm as he uncurled from around his friend slightly. Laying on his side he began to examine his nails, “Now, do I really have to go to that party that Pinkie Pie wants to have for me? Would it even be worth it?”

“Oh, yes,” Fluttershy nodded, “Pinkie Pie throws great parties, even I have fun at them.”

“But what if no one likes me?”

“Nobody changes over night, but all you can do is try. Real friends will give you a chance, you just have to give them one,” Fluttershy smiled looking up at her friend. Anyone else would think that the draconequus was nonchalant, but she could see the uneasiness in the other's eyes. “I'll be with you the whole time, just promise me you'll try. Pinkie Pie does try really hard to make great parties.”

“I prah, hum that's a hard word,” Discord rubbed his jaw uncertainly. His face twisted up as he tried again again and continuing to make gurgling noises, “Promihhhh- promahhsh, pormi- Oh drat this confounded word!”

“You mean promise?”

“Yes that word, to trahha-” Discord pursed his lips, this friendship thing was so hard sometimes. “I that word to do the other word.”

Fluttershy giggled into her hooves at her friends slight distress. She knew he was trying very, very hard and that things just came out wrong. Another unfortunate effect of being the spirit of chaos. “Just as long as you try.”

“I will, now about that salad; do you think Angle will be upset with me for taking his?”


	2. Why Hello There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting of Fluttershy and Discord in an Au! of an AU called Equestria Grils.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dearest apologies to all my stalkers. I should have warned you all that I don't update during this time of year. The only reason why I'm adding this one is because I forgot to add this chapter.  
> I'm very, VERY sorry.

Fluttershy sent a small angry thought to Rainbow Dash as she tried to blend in with the desk. Hoping to become one with the wood and escape the situation she ducked her head slightly. It had been all Rainbow Dash's fault; if the athletic girl hadn't decided to try to do a soccer trick with her motorcycle-moped hybrid then she wouldn't be in the situation that she was. Biting her lip she rethought about that train of thought. It wasn't Dash's fault that she got in trouble instead of the rainbow haired girl for breaking the window into the science lab and causing a small chemical spill. It was her fault because she cheered her friend on and didn't run fast enough when Dr. Hooves run up in anger and demanded to know who trashed his classroom. It was also her fault that she didn't answer the fuming man. If she had just gone to the library like she was supposed to then she wouldn't be sitting in detention at that moment with one of the scariest student's at school.

Discord Chaot, he was on her list for top ten scariest student's at Equestria high school. It wasn't for the male's looks though; even with his odd tan lines that lead to different hues of browns all over his body, and the man's black short hair with inhumanly bushy white eyebrows that swept past his temples. It wasn't because of the multi-colored monster hoodie that was unskillfully stitched together. Even if it did make her squeak with it's horn and antler. Then there was its strange yellow lion sleeve with its well used finger and thumb holes. No it didn't bother her that he wore a clawed glove on his left hand, that he decide what pair of showes to wear; using both a dress shoe and a boot; or how the scaled tattoo peeked out of his rolled up pant leg. What scared her the most about the super senior was the vicious pranks that he would play. It wasn't enough that one one of his red irises was much larger than the other, giving him a crazed look. Then there was that one of his teeth was much larger than the others. No, he had claimed a spot on her list after a hurtful prank to Pinkie Pie. Right now, she was more afraid of his unblinking gaze than anything.

Peeking at the older man, she blinked through her tears, “H-hello.”

Discord frowned, “What? I can't hear you.”

She nearly screamed as the super senior leaned closer to her. Wishing more than anything that the teacher didn't put them right next to each other she tried again, “H-Hello.”

“Hiding in your sleeves doesn't help me hear you,” Discord rolled his eyes. He didn't know who this girl was but his patience was already thinning. “Just tell me already.”

“He-Hello.” She tried to shout but came out just a decibel above a whisper.

“Hello to you too.” Discord laughed as the girl hide in her pink hair. He had to resist poking one of the girl's bright red puffy cheeks. She was obviously young, judging by the large yellow sweater that hung off her shoulders and how her knees seemed to be glued together, he was going to assume she was just really, REALLY shy. “And what brings you here to my after school club?”

“This is a club?”

“No, but it might as well be with how much time I spend here,” Discord rolled his eyes, “I'm still serving time for repainting Principal Trollestia's room a bright pink and neon orange.”

“Oh, umm, my friend accidentally kicked a soccer ball into the science lab with her bike...”

“So, why are you here?” Discord grinned. He already knew that the girl's friend ditched her, but wanted to hear her say it. “Oh, and what should I call you because "yellow sweater" isn't a very good name, but if that's what you want.”

“It's Fluttershy, I, uh, I didn't listen when she told me to run. So it is kinda my fault that I'm here and not working on my project.” She peeked out from behind her curtain of hair. Her fingers clutched her sweater for support as she tried to speak louder.

“Discord, pleasure. You mean she ditched you and left you with the blame. You shouldn't be friends with her, you should be like me and not have any at all! This way you can't be blamed for their mishaps.” Discord turned back to the font. Putting his feet on the desk he leaned back and crossed his arms behind his head. “Yep, it's the life. Not having to deal with their drama and “important problems”. Ha, what a waste of your time.”

“You don't have any friends?” Her eyes widened with horror. Her mouth left open as she cover it with one hand the other reaching out to touch his arm with the long yellow sleeve.

“Nope.” He opened one eye to looked at the distressed girl, “Why does it matter?”

“That's- That's awful! Not having any friends!”

“No, it's actually quite nice. Besides no one wants to be friends with a “freak” like me.” Discord shrugged his shoulders. His face split into a grin as he twisted his torso to lean in closer to the tearing up girl. Teasing her he twisted his face into a sad frown, “Unless you want to be my friend?”

Staring at the snarled chipped tooth that was larger and longer than the rest of the man's teeth, she looked back up at his red eyes. “Yes.”

“What?” Discord blinked and pulled back. Only to flail his arms after he nearly tipped out of his chair. After finding perches he choked out, “Excuse me? I'm pretty sure I misheard you.”

“No.” Fluttershy pursed her lips, speaking louder she clenched her fist, “No, you heard me right. I will be your friend, even though I'm kinda afraid of you." She trailed off slightly before going back to her almost speaking voice with conviction. “I will be there when you need me, and- and I'll be there when you don't. I will greet you everyday with a smile and a hello, I wont leave you even if- even if everyone teases me for it. An- And you're not a freak, you're just different. We all are, and that's good! You're good!”

Discord couldn't stop himself from laughing in the girl's face, not that he really tried to stop. No; he laughed and laughed til tears were streaming down his face, matching the ones streaming down the red cheeks of an embarrassed girl. Getting out of his desk he slowly calmed down as he walked over to the door. As he opened the door he turned back to give her a snarl tooth grin. “Prove it to me tomorrow.”

“But detentions isn't ov-” She flinched as she was cut off by the angry slamming of the door. She scooted closer to the edge of her chair and farther away from the door. She ducked her head as the teacher returned with an angry scowl and demands for where Discord headed off.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Discord tried to keep the snarl off of his face knowing full well that more people found his twisted smile much more frightening than his scowl. He walked past a set of lockers just as he one of his pranks went off, his face twisted into a pleased smile as two girls were covered in paint. He cackled as the shrill cries echoed through the hall; many turning to watch as the two ran away with tears in their eyes. He shot a few freshmen a dark smile, oh, he couldn't wait for them to open up their “presents”, he had left one specially for them after he heard a few nasty comments about his choice of dress. He couldn't decided if he wanted to wear, so he just wore all of it. Sue him.

He felt his mask slip as he caught sight of a yellow sweater, he didn't forget his challenge to the small girl. No, he remembered. It had kept him up the whole night, he even though he took enough nighttime cold medicine to drop an elephant, but he still couldn't sleep. Not when her words and promises kept ringing through his ears. He rubbed his left ear, maybe he should just get rid of his ears. Not like it could make him any stranger in comparison to the rest of the school and he wouldn't hear the ringing.

He frowned as he heard the same whispered sound of a breeze. Turning to look over his shoulder –for the sixth time– he almost snarled in annoyance. He had been hearing the sound for the past ten minutes. He was the prank master and the man of chaos, who would DARE prank him?

Nearly groaning, he remembered exactly why he hated anger; it made him all itchy. It made his skin crawl and his skin too tight, like it wasn't his. He sent out a silent prayer in thanks to whatever god reminded him to bring spray paint. He could at least burn off some energy during his free period by painting some windshields in the parking lot. It would be perfect, his victims wouldn't be able to leave, thus giving him some new mart-.

Stopping as he train of thought was interrupted by a pulling on his sleeve he slowly turned his head to see who dared to gain his attention. Probably some fool who was looking to win some money or respect on a dare. He gasped as he was met with sparkling blue eyes and pink hair. His mouth flopped open as he looked down at the much smaller girl. Her eyes red with crying, her knees and hands shaking. There was a small rip in her tight jeans, her rain boots scuffed up slightly, and her long sleeve extra stretched over her hands.

“Wha?” Was the only slightly intelligent thing he could say. His focus never leaving the crying girl before him even as a crowd gathered.

“I'm sorry.” She whispered.

Mind reeling Discord frowned his bushy eyebrows at the girl, what could she mean? His thoughts catching up with what was happening, oh. Oh! She was saying sorry for breaking her promise, not that he was surprised about her breaking it. He was surprised at her tears over it though. Shrugging he just tried to turn away.

“I'm sorry, please don't be mad at me, I- I tried to get your attention, but-but you didn't even turn around. Did I do something wrong?” Her voice wobbled out around the rock in her throat.

“Yes you did.” Discord crossed his arms with a frown. Ignoring the gasps running through the crowd. He didn't even flinch as the whispers that erupted from around him, he just gazed down at the shaking girl.

“I'm sorry, I- I- didn't-”

“That is not how you greet a friend.” He did an exaggerated sigh and covered his eyes with his hand. Shifting his weight he slouched and gave an false dramatic sigh.

“But that's how I great all my friends- I mean, if that's alright with you.” She whispered as she looked up at him through matted eyelashes.

He somehow fought of the itching in his skin at that, “No, it is not alright with me. That may be how you greet your  _other_  friends, but that is not how you will greet  **me**. Now, dry those tears, I will show you how to properly greet a friend.”

As soon as her tears were dried up with the baby blue sleeves of her sweater he took long strides backwards. The crowd parting like the red sea as he didn't turn around keeping his focus on the lone figure before him. When he was quite a distance away he sprinted forward with a grin. He gave his small friend credit for standing her ground and only releasing a small scream as he ran right at her. Laughing as she made a shrill squeak as he lifted her up by her armpits, spinning her around in a circle his happiness bubbling out in a high voice, “Hello, my dear Fluttershy! Hello!”

The students gathering around barely ran away from the squealing girl's legs as she kicked out in a mix of fear and laughter. Her voice almost to the level of a normal person's as she called out to her laughing friend, “Discord, Discord, please put me down!”

“Right, right.” He set the girl on the ground watching as she flailed around, her pink hair messy and blown to the side. “Oh! You know what I just realized?”

“What?” She asked uncertainly as she tried to pat down her hair.

“We need a secret handshake for when we are greeting each other, just to know it's us!”

“But wouldn't we know by looking at each other?”

“My dear,” Discord began to lead his friend through the confused masses, “There are spies everywhere! We need to be prepared!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This AU of the Equestria Girls AU, an idea of what would happen if it wasn't an alternate universe but their actual lives. It mainly will revolve around human!Discord and human!Fluttershy friendship (or romance if you wanted to look at it like that; you know, if you're like me and accidentally super-glued your shipping goggles to your face).  
> Wasn't ready for Discord's angst when planning this one out... Yay AU of an AU!

**Author's Note:**

> I is actually a womans. A manly woman who likes MLP, science fiction, good romance, giant fighting robots, anime, action movies, and children's cartoons. I regret nothing.
> 
> Also; I wasn't too upset about Discord's reform, not like my brother who threw fits for a few days (that's right, I got my younger siblings into MLP), what bothers me is that Discord never shows back up. Like F%*$&ing really, he isn't going to visit his one and only friend every chance he got? And lets face it Trollestia's castle is in chaos and destruction with Discord there, she's going to send him off in a heartbeat. >:I And I want him to have a best friend off with Fluttershy's other friends because of reasons.


End file.
